


Сиянь

by Turmalin



Category: Hòugōng zhēn huán zhuàn | 後宫甄嬛传 | The Legend of Zhen Huan
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: Он радуется, когда она заботится о нем. Он смущается от ее внимания. Он называет ее матушкой и думает, что это странно. Не потому, что она слишком молода, нет.Просто он никогда не касался ее тела.Не касался губами ее сосков.Не выходил из нее.





	Сиянь

_**1755 год.**_  
  
_Императору Цяньлуну, Айсиньгёро Хунли, сорок четыре — и он отстраивает летнюю резиденцию Ихэюань, «Сады чистой ряби». Рябит поверхность озера Куньмин, волны плещут в борта его новой ладьи. Он думает, что Хуань здесь понравится, и улыбается этой мысли._  


_***_

  
_Вдовствующей императрице Чунцин, Нюхулу Чжень Хуань, пятьдесят — и она не может сердиться на этого мальчишку, который так и не повзрослел: все желает играть с ней и дарить какие-то игрушки. Вот он ведет ее по новому саду — по галерее на берегу озера — тянет за собой, держится за кончик шелкового платка, что зажат у нее в руке. И говорит, что сделал для нее лодочку._  
  
_— Лодочку? — переспрашивает Хуань._  
  
_Он улыбается все так же задорно, как в юности, все так же хитро:_  
  
_— Лодочку, государыня матушка. И озеро для нее._  
  
  
**1723 год.**  
  
Четвертому принцу, Айсиньгёро Хунли, двенадцать — и он ни разу в жизни не покидал Юаньминъюань, «Сады совершенной ясности», летнюю резиденцию государя своего отца, императора Юнчжэна.  
  
Этим летом жарко, и отец после двухлетнего перерыва привез двор в Юаньминъюань. Хунли с самого утра стоит на коленях перед входом в отцовские покои и ждет. Ждет, когда же государь, с которым он не виделся уже два года, выйдет к нему. Надеется, что отец простит его — в чем бы он ни был виноват — и, наконец, поиграет с ним. Или хоть обнимет.  
  
Отцовский старший слуга, евнух Су, вдруг срывается со своего места у двери:  
  
— Наложница Вань!  
  
— Евнух Су, — у нее мягкий голос, совсем как серебряный колокольчик. — Кто этот мальчик?  
  
Хунли поворачивает голову. У незнакомой девушки добрые глаза.  
  
— Несчастный ребенок. — Качает она головой. — Пожалуйста, присмотрите за ним, евнух Су. Принесите ему суп с семенами лотоса, пусть покушает.  


 

***

  
Наложнице Вань, Чжень Хуань, восемнадцать — и до этого лета она не бывала в Юаньминъюане, летней резиденции государя своего супруга, императора Юнчжэна.  
  
Она гуляет по саду с сестрицей Ань — в тени у ручья, где не так жарко в эту знойную погоду, — обсуждая последние дворцовые новости.  
  
— Приветствую Вас, наложница Вань, — маленький худенький мальчик опускается перед ней на колени и склоняется как перед знатной дамой.  
  
Он до смешного важно указывает своей служанке, что ему необходимо поговорить с наложницей Вань наедине, а потом сообщает, что она очень добрая, и потому он решился спросить у нее, любит ли его отец.  
  
Она улыбается, хотя ей хочется плакать, и говорит, что конечно любит — просто у императора много дел и никогда нет времени.  
  
— А давайте, принц, я угощу Вас десертом?  
  
И он, конечно же, кивает, и на его лице расцветает улыбка — хитрая и озорная.  
  
Потом супруга Цзин расскажет ей, что мать четвертого принца была простой служанкой, и потому император не любит этого своего сына.  
  
  
**1725 год.**  
  
Хунли четырнадцать — и он дарит наложнице Вань, которую не видел два года, венок. Простой венок из листьев плакучей ивы — хоть и знает, что она любит цветы. И что больше других цветов ей нравится «сиянь», что распускается лишь ночью. Эти цветы вышиты на рукавах ее одежды и на шелковом платке, которым она вытирает его изгвазданные щеки.  


 

***

  
Хуань двадцать — и она собирается на остров Пэнлай, куда ненадолго отсылает ее государь, заботясь о ее безопасности. Она берет с собой только самое необходимое: смену одежды, мыло и гребни для волос. И засохший венок из листьев плакучей ивы.  
  
  
**1727 год.**  
  
Хунли шестнадцать — и он стоит у запертых ворот дворца, в котором прежде жила Хуань. Маленькой сестренке Лунюэ скоро годик, а ее мама, бывшая наложница Вань, теперь в монастыре при храме Ганьлу. И, возможно, больше никогда оттуда не вернется.  
  
— Зачем ты грустишь? — спрашивает государь отец.  
  
— Она хорошо относилась ко мне, — отвечает Хунли.  
  
Он перебирает — как драгоценности — немногочисленные воспоминания о том, как Хуань разговаривала с ним. Вытирала грязные щеки платком. Угощала сладостями. Слушала, как он читает.  
  
— Она помогала мне в учебе.  


 

***

  
Хуань двадцать два — и она стоит на коленях на берегу реки и полощет в ледяной воде монашеские робы из грубой ткани. Нет, холода она не чувствует, она счастлива. Принц Го привез ей портрет маленькой Лунюэ и отрез шелка — чтобы она могла сшить дочке платьице в подарок.  
  
Он хороший человек: галантный, великодушный и простой. Если бы все сложилось иначе…  
  
Хуань сердито хлопает ладонью по поверхности воды, разбивая отражение одной глупенькой мечтательницы, и возвращается к стирке. Думает, что нужно попросить принца Го передать от нее привет Хунли.  
  
  
**1729 год.**  
  
Хунли восемнадцать — и он счастлив. Хуань вернулась во дворец: теперь она супруга Си и назначена его матерью.  
  
Она много беседует с ним, зовет к себе обедать и присылает лотосовый суп по вечерам — как настоящая матушка. Она сердито зашивает его порванный рукав и заставляет мыть шею. Она хохочет над его рассказами о всяких глупостях, которые с ним происходят.  
  
Он не может прекратить улыбаться, когда думает о ней. То есть почти всегда, когда не занят учебой. И даже тогда.  
  
Он читает имя Хуань в каждом мазке кисти. Он видит ее силуэт в тени каждой плакучей ивы.  
  
А однажды он видит ее во сне — и… Кажется, просыпается от сладкого стыдного ужаса.

 

  
***

  
Хуань двадцать четыре — и у нее горе. Она вернулась во дворец, чтобы спасти отца и мать от гонений и жизненных невзгод. Теперь ее величают супругой Си, а император с нетерпением ожидает рождения близнецов, думая, что это его дети. Ей даже не стыдно. Она больше не уважает этого взбалмошного похотливого старика.  
  
Она навсегда супруга Юньли, пусть никогда и не скажет ему об этом. И она мама Хунли — и сделает все, чтобы этот мальчик, когда-то брошенный равнодушным отцом, теперь получал только самое лучшее.  
  
— Присланный мной вечером лотосовый суп должен напоминать об отдыхе, а не заставлять тебя снова учиться, — качает головой.  
  
Он кивает, растерянно улыбаясь. Его щеки вспыхивают, когда она хвалит его. Она гордится им. Он будет таким же образованным, как ее Юньли.  
  
  
**1735 год.**  
  
Хунли двадцать четыре — и он понимает, что всегда ненавидел отца. Ненавидел за унижение матери. За свое собственное унижение. Теперь к этому прибавилось унижение Хуань-Хуань. И горе Хуань-Хуань…  
  
Хунли двадцать четыре — и он понимает, что любит Хуань. Не так, как должен любить почтительный сын, нет. Он уже давно женат — и все равно не может изжить это запретное, но такое правильное чувство.  
  
Он радуется, когда она заботится о нем. Он смущается от ее внимания. Он называет ее матушкой и думает, что это странно. Не потому, что она слишком молода, нет.  
  
Просто он никогда не касался ее тела.  
  
Не касался губами ее сосков.  
  
Не выходил из нее.  


 

***

  
Хуань тридцать — и она думает, что ей больше незачем жить.  
  
Юньли умер только из-за того, что, изгнанный старшим братом, императором, из столицы, слишком часто писал жене из военного лагеря на границе. В каждом письме передавая ей, Хуань, благородной супруге Си, добрые пожелания.  
  
Хуань тридцать — и она думает, что будет жить, чтобы отомстить. Чтобы посадить Хунли на трон, обеспечить будущее Лунюэ и близнецов, а потом… потом.  
  
  
**1736 год.**  
  
Хунли двадцать пять — и он император Поднебесной. Он взошел на трон осенью, тут же занялся делами двора, учетом военных трат и улаживанием земельных вопросов — и до середины весны у него не было времени даже на то, чтобы просто остановиться, перевести дух и понять, что происходит с Хуань.  
  
Хуань тридцать один — и он зовет ее государыней матушкой. Он дарит ей к праздникам наряды и украшения, но она лишь вежливо улыбается и называет его почтительным сыном. Он дарит ей дворцы и сады, но они ее не трогают. Он разыскивает и присылает ей лучшие мелодии, но она больше не садится за гуцинь. Последнее даже к лучшему, потому что Хунли боится: ее пальцы, ставшие почти прозрачными, просто сломаются о крепко натянутые струны.  
  
Поздней весной, когда в Юаньминъюане все цветет, он привозит туда Хуань.  
  
— Матушка, Вы видели, как разросся сад?  
  
Она оглядывает цветы, смыкающие бутоны к сумеркам, рассеянно улыбается и кивает.  
  
— Матушка, лотосы на Вашем пруду — самые ароматные в Поднебесной!  
  
Она молча идет рядом, опираясь на его руку.  
  
— Матушка, Вы устали. Садитесь в эту ладью, я привезу Вас прямо к причалу у дворца.  
  
Она охотно забирается в лодку — маленькая и легкая — а он молча указывает слугам исчезнуть. Этой ночью ему больше никто не нужен здесь.  
  
Она сидит у носа лодки, свесив руку за борт, и улыбается, что-то мурлыкая себе под нос. Он правит к островку посреди озера, где склоняется над водой ива.  
  
— Хуань-Хуань…  
  
Она оборачивается, удивленная, но он уже совсем рядом. Тянется над ее головой к ветвям, на которых раскрываются в сумерках синие цветы.  
  
— Смотри, здесь для тебя цветет «сиянь»… — показывает ей ветку, оплетенную вьюнком.  
  
И проваливается в ее широко распахнутые темные глаза, в ее теплые мягкие губы, в запах ее волос, в шелк ее кожи. В нее. В нее. В нее…  


 

***

  
Ладья покачивается на плавных озерных волнах, звезды сияют сквозь сплетенные ветки, яркая луна висит над крышами дворцов. Его пальцы перепачканы зеленым — как, должно быть, и ее одежда.  
  
— Хуань?  
  
Она молча лежит рядом и глядит в небо над их головами, будто не слыша его.  
  
Хунли раздраженно вздыхает, не зная, с чего начать. Не зная, нужно ли начинать.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не молчи. Я просто… хотел, чтобы твое сердце оттаяло…  
  
Она молча смотрит на него, и выражение ее лица нечитаемо. Потом вдруг вытаскивает из вороха одежды платок — свой обычный шелковый вышитый «сиянем» платок — и, приложив к губам на мгновение, тянется к его лицу. Вытирает щеку, измазанную соком весенней листвы.  
  
  
_**1777 год.**_  
  
_Императору Цяньлуну, Айсиньгёро Хунли, шестьдесят шесть — и он стоит на носу своей «Мраморной ладьи» под мартовским ветром, поднимающим волны на озере Куньмин, зажав в кулаке шелковый платок, расшитый цветами «сиянь», что распускаются лишь ночью, и узором из ветвей плакучей ивы._  
  
_Он точно знает, где найдет свою Хуань в следующей жизни._

 

 

**Примечания:**  
  
Вдовствующая императрица Чунцин из рода Нюхулу [вики](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Empress_Xiaoshengxian)  
Император Цяньлун, Айсиньгёро Хунли [вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A6%D1%8F%D0%BD%D1%8C%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%BD)  
  
Император Юнчжэн, Айсинъгёро Иньчжэн [вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AE%D0%BD%D1%87%D0%B6%D1%8D%D0%BD)  
Принц Го, Айсинъгёро Юньли [вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%8B%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%8C%D1%8F_%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0_%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%B8#17-.D0.B9_.D0.BF.D1.80.D0.B8.D0.BD.D1.86_.D0.98.D0.BD.D1.8C.D0.BB.D0.B8)  
  
Юаньминъюань [вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AE%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%8C%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%8A%D1%8E%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%8C)  
Ихэюань [вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%B4%D0%B2%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%86_\(%D0%9F%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%BD\))  
«Мраморная ладья» [вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B4%D1%8C%D1%8F)  
  
Гуцинь — семиструнная цитра [вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A6%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%8F%D0%BD%D1%8C%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%8C)  
«Сиянь» — ипомея или «утреннее сияние» [вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%8F) (в каноне у «сияня» синие цветы)


End file.
